yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Dessler's Battleship (Space Battleship Yamato II)
After being rescued by the White Comet Empire, Dessler used a blue command cruiser to replace his old one, which was destroyed by the ''Yamato ''in 2200. Armaments and Technical Specifications The command cruiser itself is cigar-shaped in nature, much like Dessler's previous command cruiser. To add to the similarities, it also posseses a Dessler Gun, warp drive and plenty of long, hook-like protrusions across it's hull. It is far more armed than it's predecessor, having twenty-four shock cannons, six auxillary weapons, and twin warp projectors flanking it's main weapon. It can also deploy an entire minefield's worth of mines for offensive purposes. History ''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato Not long after it's completion in 2200, the cruiser is given to Dessler by Emperor Zwordar as a weapon to be used to destroy the Yamato ''after it rescues the space goddess Teresa and destroys the Comet Empire's military forces around Teresa's planet. Sent along with a squadron of Comet Empire destroyers as part of the operation, Dessler's plan was relatively simple and straightforward - surprise the ''Yamato ''by warping in the destroyer squadron to wear down on the Yamato's strength until Dessler could unleash his Dessler Gun on the helpless ship. When Dessler put his plan into motion, all went well, an Dessler was ready to fire his weapon. However, as Dessler fired his gun, Daisuke Shima small-warped in close to the flagship and grazed it's hull, leaving the destroyers to be blown into oblivion by the weapon. A fierce hand-to-hand battle soon raged between the ''Yamato's ''Space Calvary and Dessler's Gamilas robot droids. The battle went on for a while until Susumu Kodai killed the droids' power core and faced Dessler at the bridge. There, Dessler, after witnessing Kodai's love for Yuki Mori after she was shot by Miru, a Comet Empire "advisor" that Zwordar's mistress Sabera sent to keep an eye on the Gamilas leader. After shooting Miru in response, Dessler, deeply moved by Kodai's actions, stopped fighting at once, told Kodai of the Comet Empire cityship Gatlantis' weakness, and stepped out into the cold reaches of space, never to be seen again. ''Space Battleship Yamato II After meeting with his allies at Gatlantis, Dessler took his leave, and along with Talan and his ship, met up with the remaining forces of Gamilas and set a course of Teresart. The fleet wouldn't see much action for several weeks, until the Yamato, ''fresh from defeating Admiral Gorand's missile ship fleet, came close to Teresart's orbit, where they were set upon by some matter-eating space bacteria that Dessler had released on that area beforehand. Dessler then sent Bandebel, one of his generals, to attack the weakened ship using his battle carrier. Unfortunately, Bandebel's ship was affected by the bacteria as well, forcing him to retreat. Bandebel later reported to Dessler about this, but was summarily executed by Dessler as the price of failure. Dessler later tried to destroy the ''Yamato ''again with the Dessler Gun when the ship sought refuge in a tunnel-like satellite that Dessler had prepared beforehand. However, thanks to the efforts of the ''Yamato's ''crew, and by the meddling of Miru, Dessler missed his target once more. It was then that the Gamilas leader was then summoned back to Gatlantis, all part of Sabera's scheme to have him executed. When Dessler was held prisoner, not much was known about the fate of the flagship, apart from the fact that it was interrned at Gatlantis until Dessler's escape. Zwordar, originally thinking that Dessler had gone rogue, eventually deduced the truth and returned the battleship to his ally peacfully. Dessler later encountered the ''Yamato ''once more as it prepared to face the full wrath of the Comet Empire. Dessler warped in several squadrons of bombers, which mercilessly attacked the ship until they were ordered back. Then, as the ''Yamato ''prepared her Wave Motion Gun for firing, Desser launched and warped in a minefield's worth of mines. Knowing that firing the the Wave Motion Gun with all those mines preset would result in the destruction of the ship, the ''Yamato's ''crew relented. Dessler then prepared the Dessler Gun, but meanwhile, the ''Yamato ''was getting ready for a small warp. Then, as Dessler fired the Dessler Gun, but the ship warped away. Seeing this, Dessler immideately ordered it to change course, but just as the ship turned a full 180 degrees, the ''Yamato ''warped out and hit the flagship right down the middle. ''Final Yamato Appearances *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' *''Space Battleship Yamato II'' *''Farewell, Space Battleship Yamato: Warriors of Love'' *''Final Yamato'' 'Trivia *The ship was never named in the series, nor was it identified by subtitles like Zwordar's Giant Battleship. However, various fan-made spellings have appeared thoughout the Internet. *In Farewell, ''Zwordar describes it as a new battleship made by the Comet Empire. In ''Yamato II, it is just thrown in the series with no hint of its origins. Also, the ship is crewed by robots in Farewell ''(since the Gamilas race has been rendered to near-extinction status in the film's timeline) and by normal Gamilas soilders in ''Yamato II. '' *In the ''Farewell ''PS2 game, Dessler's cruiser manages to destroy Sabera's escape crusier which she used to evade the destruction of Gatlantis. *It's unclear if the cruiser Dessler used in ''Final Yamato ''is the same one that was used in ''Yamato II. ''However, according to dialogue in the said film, Dessler mentions that it has a "Hyper Dessler Cannon", similar to the one he had on his flagship in ''Space Battleship Yamato III, ''implying that the one he uses in ''Final Yamato is a new one. **''''Another idea to support this theory is the fact that the remains of the cruiser Dessler has in ''Yamato II ''was lost after it's last encounter with the ''Yamato. '' Category:Flagship Category:Battleship